


The Lifeguard

by Anonymous



Series: The Lifeguard [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Young Justice (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Lifeguards, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Drowning, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Swimming, lmao why is there a drowning tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-23 00:37:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7459773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason is a lifeguard and saves a drowning Tim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lifeguard

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 1 am so it's pretty shitty.
> 
> Italicized= Tim's thoughts and internal monologue.

Tim hated swimming. Why? Because he was terrible at it. Yet, here he was at the local outdoor pool because Bart and Kon were complaining it was hot. That didn’t mean they all had to flail in water that probably consisted of more pee than water.

Tim stood on the sidelines of the pool, board shorts and t-shirt still dry. He was not going into that water, no matter how much Bart and Kon tried to coax him. They did look like they were having fun, though. Tim stared longingly at the pool. It _was_ hot out. The heat _was_ getting to him. _Fine_. He gave in, deciding to join his friends.

“Yes! Finally, dude!” Bart exclaimed. The small teen’s freckles lightened up his face as he smiled.

“Whatever. Don’t get used to it,” Tim grumbled, pulling off his shirt and tossing it to the side blindly.

“Not for nothing, kid, but this isn’t apart of my job description,” a voice sounded to his left.

Tim turned. There stood a very attractive young man with gleaming green eyes, a white streak in black hair, and a smirk that could kill. He was also holding Tim’s shirt. _Oh_.

“Sorry,” Tim squeaked, “I just threw it and—“

The guy laughed. “It’s fine. Old habits die hard. I kinda wanna strip out of this thing too cause it’s so hot,” he said, gesturing to his own shirt. Tim read the lifeguard’s name tag: _Jason_. Nice name. “Say, you three are the only one’s here who are old enough to complain about me violating dress code. Let’s keep this between us?” Jason said, raising his shirt slightly to show washboard abs. Tim nodded, barely realizing what Jason was asking before he lifted his shirt off completely and threw it to the side with Tim’s. “Thanks,” Jason grinned, walking off to the other side of the pool. Tim was totally not staring at his shoulder blades. Or his ass.

“Damn, dude. I think I just witnessed love at first sight,” Kon said to Bart.

Tim clicked his tongue in annoyance, “Shut up.” He hopped into the water with the other two and grabbed onto the nearest floating toy he could.

 

Jason the lifeguard was damn fine. Tim had stopped paying attention to Bart and Kon a while ago, choosing to stare at the fine male specimen across the pool. He sighed dreamily. This was a very relaxing day so far. He could watch Jason spread sunscreen all over his fine biceps forever.

Tim wasn’t paying attention to his friends who had teamed up with some little kids to built a raft out of water toys. Kon held together some base foam boards while Bart stood on top with the kids to layer pool noodles. Together, they would create the ultimate water fort: Home of the Water Titans. That dream, however, was short lived when one of the kids tripped on a noodle and belly flopped on the mat. He created a domino effect, causing all the children to topple over. Bart’s arms flew out to balance himself, but he failed to do so and fell into the water.

The destruction of the raft caused small waves, pushing Tim out to deep water. Tim was unaware, clinging to his pink kick board, staring dreamily at Jason. “Tim, look out,” Bart called. Tim turned around to see his friends much further away than they were a few minutes ago. _Oh no_. He was in deep water. Tim panicked, his legs kicking out and his arms pushing down on the kick board, the pressure causing it to spring away. Tim sank. Tim sunk into the depths of the ocean and his eyes stung at the grains of salt being poured into them. His appendages couldn’t save him. He was lost.

 

Tim’s eyes fluttered open slowly and the first thing he noticed was chapped lips on his own. He coughed up water, probably spitting some into the other person’s mouth. _Gross_. He blinked slowly, looking up to see Jason’s worried face. _Could this get anymore embarrassing?_ Tim blushed excessively, eyes fleeting away from Jason. “Are you alright now? Can you breathe?”

Tim nodded shakily.

“You really scared me there. Want anything to eat or drink?”

“I want a blanket.”

Jason nodded, determined. He got up and opened a staff locker, grabbing an orange shock blanket. He wrapped Tim up in it and pulled him to his feet. “You can sit in the staff room until you feel better. I’ll stay with you.”

Tim felt embarrassed, more than anything. He just drowned in front of the guy he’d been checking out all afternoon.

They passed by Bart and Kon, who looked worried. “Don’t ask him anything. He’s in shock,” Jason said, helping a weak Tim into the staff room.

They sat in silence for a few minutes as Tim chewed on a granola bar. Jason glanced at the clock every thirty seconds or so. ‘ _He probably wants to leave_ ,’ Tim thought.

“So… feeling better?” Jason asked, awkwardly.

“Yeah,” Tim replied.

“Can I do anything else for you?”

“Can you give me your number?” Tim blurted out. He flushed. _How the heck did that slip out_.

Jason laughed, “Sure, kid. Thought you’d never ask.”

Tim’s eyes widened. _That actually worked!_

“And in the future, I can tell our kids our first kiss was me doing CPR on you to prevent you from drowning,” Jason smirked, causing Tim to blush again.


End file.
